


Making a point

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Jealous Arthur, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur doesn’t like that Merlin is flirting with someone else





	

Arthur frowned and his mood worsened by the minute. He never really enjoyed the feasts as he was the king and had to be a shining example for the people of his realm. He would have loved to, but he couldn’t act like his knights, being so drunk that they couldn’t be held responsible for their actions. He couldn’t just dance carelessly, he needed to maintain the carefully built image of a monarch in control at any time. 

But that his useless manservant was flirting with one of the noblemen from another realm just irritated him. Merlin was his. Not that he was interested in him in any other way than him being his manservant, that wasn’t it. He usually didn’t blink when Merlin was friendly with the other servants of Camelot. It just wasn’t seemly that a lowly manservant flirted so openly with a noble. 

When the man said something that made Merlin laugh once again, Arthur got up and pushed his chair back with more force than necessary. 

Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at him. 

Arthur cleared his throat. He hadn’t meant to make a scene. “I thank you all for coming and I hope you are having a good time. It is time for me to retreat now. Please enjoy the festivities as long as you like.”

As he walked down the corridor, Merlin at his heel, he felt his manservant grin. “What?”

“What what?” Merlin could barely keep his giggles in check when Arthur looked at him.

“How deep have you been into the wine?”

“Not at all, Sire” Merlin gave him an overly wide fake smile.

“You seemed to be having a good time.” They entered his chambers and the way Merlin acted made Arthur even more furious. 

“It was a nice feast, everybody enjoyed it.” Merlin puttered around, lighting candles and getting Arthur’s night clothes ready for him. 

“Merlin!”

Merlin spun around and Arthur took a deep breath. “I don’t want you to tend to anyone else but me.”

“Jealous?” Merlin grinned.

“Enough! You are my servant. My goblet was empty most of the night while you were off dealing with other people.”

Merlin’s grin just widened and Arthur got even angrier. 

“Yours and yours alone?” Merlin bit his lip to hold another giggle in.

“Yes. Mine.”

Not another word was spoken while Merlin dressed Arthur and made sure he was comfy before he blew out the candles. Arthur was contend. He had made his point.


End file.
